battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Warrior/@comment-119.95.116.129-20160421031358/@comment-28254399-20160505015222
Greeings kamikoza and original asker. I will try to explain how Fire Attack works as I understand it, even though I'm still unsure about many things. As Kamikoza had said, each a weapon has a FirePointDamage, however I think the FirePointDamage will directly damage the building over a period of time rather then dealing a percent of the weapon's damage. FPD can be stacked up to 8 on most buildings and 20 on watchtowers. Moreover, each bulding also has a Flammability, which will be multiplied by the FPD. Most buildings have 1 Flammability, meaning they will take 100% FPD each second, the Keeps have 0.5 Flammability, meaning they will take 50% FPD, the Watchtowers have 2 Flammability, meaning they will take 200% FPD That's why Watchtowers can be burnt down much more quicklier than normal buildings. and it is very hard to set fire to and burn down Keeps. For example, the Dragon Warrior's missile deals 5 magical damage, His missile's FirePointDamage is 0.05. This means that the dragon Warrior will directly apply 0.05 FirePointDamage to the building over a period of time, and not '''5 * 0.05 = 0.25. I do think my interpretation is correct due to this case: The Warlock's Dark Arson deals 30 Fire Damage, but the FPD is 1000. If the weapon's damage be multiplied by its FPD, the Warlock will deal 30 * 1000 = 30000 FPD, This shall kill the building in one second because the higest building's Hit Point is 2000 (Swan's Pool). However, each building has a FireExtinguishPoint of 0.25. This means that if the FPD on the building be less than 0.25, then the FPD last only about 1 second, rather than continue to burn the building. However, FPD can be stacked to meet this threshold and another threshold FireConsumePoint 0.85. A lonely Dragon Warrior's (FPD = 0.05) and a Raider (FPD= 0.1) cannot hope to burn a building, because the FPD only lasts 1 second, the next second, when the DW or the Raider applies again FPD, the FPD on the building shall have become 0. So each second the DW and the Raider will only apply 0.05 or 0.1 FPD and can never stack that. Nevertheless: The Raider only needs to meet the FireExtinguishPoint of 0.25 for his FPD to deal 0.25 FPD each second until the building collapses. When a Raider shall've gotten the Magnesium Torch Technique, this technique shall triple his FPD from 0.1 to 0.1 * 3 = 0.3. This FPD is above the 0.25 FireExtinguishPoint, so if the Raider not stack FPD, the building shall take 0.3 FPD till collapsing. The DW, instead, must meet the FireConsumePoint of 0.85. FPD can stack, so any player will need very many DWs to apply FPD to the buildings, at least 17 shots (0.85 / 0.05 = 17). This is '''perhaps (I'm unsure) because the Raider's weapon scores 1 - True for the parameter IsFireWeapon. While the DW's weapon scores 0 - False for the IsFireWeapon. Yet this parameter IsFireWeapon was not present in the normal Battle Realms, and only in WotW, and I had never played the earliest versions, so I do not know if a lone raider with Magnesium Torch can burn building in the earliest version of Normal Battle Realms. Hope these explanations help! Cheers!